Devils come to Hogwarts
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Hogwarts has gone through many wars through its long years, but nothing could of prepared it and its students for what was to come. Join us in a adventure like no other, with cars alight and the exploding of Snape's class, and let's not forget the pranks. HarryXOC DracoXOC Partnered with The-One-That-Cries
1. Hogwarts abound!

Hi! This is my first ever story, and I hope that y'all won't mind that I'll be doing British people when I'm from Oklahoma. My friend The-One-That-Cries is helping me with this project and I hope y'all like it! And comments and flames are fine, I don't care just tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (That's probably a good thing since I'd most likely never write something as good as HP.)

-RMS

* * *

"This is your entire fault!" Jessie screamed at her smirking younger sister. "Oh come on sis! You know you wanted to laugh, you just don't get good humor." Jessie rolled her eyes at Cassie, her younger yet taller and sassier sister.

"Oh, yes because setting the Headmaster's car on fire and then when he screamed in horror, you throwing it in the schools fountain is funny!" Jessie seethed to Cassie in her country accent.

"Cassandra Key Whitlock, if you do anything in this school, I'm going to maim you!" Cassie's eyes widen in surprise at her full name, then narrowed at her shorter sister.

With a shock, she saw the same fire in her shorter sister's identical eyes. Now knowing that Jessie meant business, she relaxed her posture and spoke with her famous dry voice, "Well, _Jessica_, maybe if you weren't so uptight all the time with that stick up your ass, you would have found the humor in what I did." Cassie knew instantly that resorting to her usual attitude just sparked the fire in her sister even more. Usually Jessie just backed down, never one to resort to violence like Cassie, but this time is different. Jessie could remember exactly of what happened and she wasn't about to let her sister walk over her this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_FLASHBACK_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was a normal day for the two witch sisters of PUWW (Paranormal University for Witches and Wizards). The two sisters, Jessica (Jess or Jessie) Skylar Whitlock and Cassandra (Cass or Cassie; if you prefer to live) Key Whitlock, were making their way around the school they've been in for the last 6 years. Boys stared at the two, while the sisters themselves stayed oblivious to them. Cassie too busy texting and Jessie to the music she was listening to._

_The two sisters never understood why the boys in the university always leered at them, even though the sisters knew they were pretty, they never liked being stared at like a piece of meat. Now, it wasn't that they were pretty that drew attention, it was the way they held themselves and acted. You could tell who they liked and who they didn't, they weren't shy about that._

_The siblings shared the same dry and scathing sarcasm and clever wit, with same green/gold flecked eyes... and that's where the similarities end. You wouldn't even think that they were sisters. Cassie was taller, paler than her sister, with black/red streaked hair compared to Jessie's more rounded frame and chestnut locks._

_When they first got there, no one thought that either. But when the teacher called them out as Cassandra and Jessica, man both of them threw a bitch fit similar enough that anyone can see that they were related. _

_Poor teacher._

_Anyway, the hours flew by until the last class of the day. Everyone's attention was brought to the window when Headmaster Black's car suddenly burst into flames. Jessie could hear Cassie's laughter all the way on the other side of the school, and before anyone in Jessie's class knew what was going on, she flew out the door. When the students figured out what was happening, they rushed out the doors and to the burning, sleek and black Ferrari. _

_Jessie realized her fears were true when she saw Cassie. She standing next to the Headmaster with her wand out, laughing at the horrified scream coming out of Headmaster Black's mouth. And to put icing on top of the cake, when Jessie screamed out, "Cassie! Put out his car, right now!" Cassie decided to levitate the scorching vehicle into the university's main fountain. _

_Teachers and students alike were running around, trying not to get hit with the waves of water coming from the now-broken fountain. "Ms. Whitlock, you are expelled!" The Headmaster screeched, seething. As Jessie was about to try and get an explanation from Cassie, Headmaster Black finished, "Both Ms. Whitlock's." And that is how they found themselves riding the train to Hogwarts, over 3,000 miles away from their home and family._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Before either sister could say another word, the conductor announced that they are finally stopping at Hogwarts. Already in their uniforms, Jessie reminded Cassie to **not** mess with the uniforms at all. Cassie wrinkled her nose at the better, but still ugly outfits. They either had to wear blazers or vests, with a white button up blouse and tie combo, and a plaid skirt that will change colors when they get sorted- along with their tie. To finish the look were knee highs and Mary Jane shoes.

The girls got their belongings in a quiet, charged filled silence before Cassie sighed. Cassie was a badass and a sarcastic prankster, but she never liked it when Jessie was angry with her considering what she did two years prior. "Look I'm sorry okay, those damn freshmen had dared me to do it because they thought I was a pansy." Jessie understood that when someone told Cassie that she couldn't do something, she does it right then and there. Cassie doesn't think about what happens after, just that she has to prove them wrong now. That she was stronger than what they thought.

Jessie knew what happened and could never stay mad at her sister. Besides, Jessie knew that with the outfits and strict British people, Cassie would be in her own version of Hell. "Well because both you and I know that he kind of had it coming to him, and because we are now going to be studying with hot British boys, I guess I could let it slide- considering that you know of my weakness for European accents." Cassie was thrilled when she realized all the good things that came with this, and grinned.

When they made their way off the train, a huge shadow hovered over them, so they looked up. The duo had to crane their necks to see Hagrid, the gentle giant of Hogwarts. Cassie flashed a smile at Hagrid, and the giant brought his lamp closer, thinking he saw it wrong. "Eh, did ye' give ole Hagrid a smile?" Jessie, confused as whether they did something wrong, spoke. "Um, did we do somethin' wrong?" Hagrid's eyes widen in realization, knowing that they weren't from anywhere in England. He shook his big head, and motioned to follow him.

The sisters glanced at each other, shrugged and followed Hagrid. He brought them to the carriages, and opened the door. "I do hope that yer be happy durin' yer stay at Hogwarts." And he set them on their way. Jessie and Cassie wondered who that was, and was hoping that everyone was as nice as him.

When they got to the castle, they were in slight awe. Slight because their old school was just as grand, but still in awe as it looked as though it was alive. They were invited into the school by Ms. McGonagall, who also opened up the gates for them. Together they were led through the school to the grand opening of the Great Hall.

Ms. McGonagall said, finally paying them mind, "Welcome to Hogwarts, ladies."


	2. Students of Hogwarts

Yea! How wonderful, I hope ya'll don't mind it being short. Be glad I update fast, cause I feel your pain.

Edit: Oh, man, has the sentence above become such a lie.

-RMS

* * *

When the door opened, everyone inside was startled, for they didn't know what was going on. Headmaster Dumbledore looked as though he was slightly afraid of what might be behind the door, for he had used a disguise to observe the sisters to see if they could be allowed entry to Hogwarts, and was quite intrigued and frightened by the harshness and sarcastic ability of the two. While he was hesitant at first, the affection they had for close friends and each other were admirable and Albus knew of their capabilities.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and all the others that we know and love were just as confused as the ones next to them. When the sisters came through the doors after McGonagall, they were more than just a bit surprised. Why were students coming in so late? It was already September and the girls walking down the aisle between the tables looked a lot older than 11 or 12.

While the girls had undergone treatment during their first year at PUWW, they just looked ahead at Headmaster Dumbledore. They both had the same thought, knowing to not mess with their new Headmaster. Cassie decided to go after one of the other teachers, but decided to wait until classes to pick. That way she could see if they were a cool teacher, or one that is horrible enough to deserve a Cassie Whitlock beat-down.

"Students, may I have your attention." Dumbledore spoke over the hushed conversations that started when the doors had opened. "I'm pleased to announce that we will be having new students." A shout came over from the Gryffindor, and Albus shook his head; he knew that it had to be one of the Weasley twins. "Hey, Dumbledore, how come they're here now? I've never seen them before, and they look a little too… _old_ to be 11!" A chorus of agreements came from boys, all from each house. The girls were looking over the sisters, and had to agree that what the Weasley twins stated was true.

"Yes students, the reason is because of a misunderstanding-" Dumbledore was cut off as a loud snort filled the area. Heads turned to look at the shorter girl, who was bright red with the people staring at her. Cassie, on the other hand, was bending over laughing; knowing why her sister had done such a thing. Dumbledore asked, "What exactly is so funny Ms. Whitlock?" Jessie cleared her throat and nudged her still laughing sister. Cassie stopped laughing enough to hear what Jessie is saying. "It's funny Headmaster, it is as though you have no idea at what happened at our old school." Jessie finished it with a raised eyebrow at Cassie, throwing the younger sister in another round of laughing fits.

"It… was… awe-awesome!" Cassie tried to stutter out, while everyone had their jaws on the floor; they now know that the girls in front of them were not from anywhere in England. "Can ya'll please stop starin' at us now?" Everyone awoke from their shock when Jessie had asked her question, purposely laying it on thick with her accent, and again a voice rang out, "Well look George, it seems to me that we have some American girls here. I'm kind of glad, for then they don't know us!" The twins laughed, but not for long as Jessie- not Cassie- came back with a scathing retort. "Well we do know that you two are asshat bastards and should keep your perverted minds out of our business." Cassie looked at her sister and screamed, "I could not be more proud!" Cassie was met with a sarcastic smile in return.

"Silence!" Ms. McGonagall shouted above the teen's mindless chatter. "These girls still need to be sorted, and I'm sure you know about the Houses?" The latter of the sentence was pointed directly at the sisters, who in turn nodded their heads. "Good then, off you go."


	3. The Sorting

It's so short, it could be cute! Sorry I left y'all hanging, but I couldn't help it. As I said I would like to know if y'all are happy with what we have here so far, and I can only know that by one way! (I ain't fishing for reviews, just wished I had more.) So on with the story!

Edit: Was I really this happy-go-lucky when I first started writing? Wow...

-RMS

* * *

Cassie walked up to the stage first, her first name beginning before Jessie's. As she walked, predictably, boys started hollering and hooting. So she did what anybody would do, she held up her middle finger in the air for a few seconds before sitting on the stool and accepting the Hat from a shocked Ms. McGonagall. The Hat started flipping through her mind as you would on a TV.

"_Hmm… very interesting, you have a brave heart and you already showed your quick wit and clever tongue. But seeing how you treat your sister makes you good for Huffle-" _

_The Sorting Hat was interrupted by a shout of anger._

_ "Don't even think about putting me in with those _losers_. Slytherin, I will do best in Slytherin, as would my sister. So make it happen." _

Because of the language and attitude she pressed on The Sorting Hat, when the Hat shouted out Cassie's House, he could not say that he wasn't satisfied with what followed, knowing he was the one to cause it. "GRYFFINDOR!" And you bet that while the House was cheering for their new member, Cassie was throwing a hissy fit. Cassie was shouting out cuss words and the like, which drowned out any applause for her. "WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD THAT RATTY HAT THAT I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO SLYTHERIN! IT MUST BE ON CRACK!" The Slytherin House smirked at this revolution while the other Houses lost it during the last line. But Slytherin lost their smirk to a scowl when Jessie spoke to her overly-hysteric sister. "Cassie, the Sorting Hat puts you in the House you belong with the most, there's nothing you could have done about it."

"But-"

"QUIT YOUR BITCHIN' AND GO SIT DOWN!"

Scared by the shouting of her elder sister, something Jessie rarely does, Cassie went rushing down the steps and sat with the rest of the Gryffindor's. Jessie kindly accepted the Hat from Ms. McGonagall and sat down upon the stool.

_"Oh, you seem much nicer than that other girl." _

_"Yes and thank you. She is my younger sister." _

_"Poor thing, well she said to put you in Slytherin but I think you would do well in Ravenclaw."_

_ "Wouldn't I do better in Gryffindor though?" _

_"You do have potential, but I have made up my mind." _

"RAVENCLAW!" Came from the Hat, thinking that the older sister would accept her House more gracefully than her sister. Jessie got up and gave the Hat back to McGonagall and looked at Cassie, "Yep, it's on crack." Cassie broke out into a wide smile and said two words, "Told ya."

As Jessie made her way to the table, McGonagall and Dumbledore were silently shaking their heads while the other teachers were looking at the Headmaster as though he lost his mind. Since everyone had already ate, the girls as well, Dumbledore called out that they were free to go.

Cassie and Jessie came together and walked toward the stairs with their elbows crooked with the other's. Students from every House wondered, some in whispers and hush voices- most silently thinking, why are these two so close? They couldn't be siblings for their own sisters and brothers looked exactly like them, so maybe they were friends from the same school? None of them knew, just that when it came time to part that Jessie took Cassie in her arms and hugged her.

Some watched bewildered, others with confusion as Jessie told Cassie, "Don't be rude, stay out of trouble, I'll see you in the morning and I love you." Cassie returned the latter part of the sentence, knowing her sister will be fine and left with her House. Jessie left with Ravenclaw, talking with Luna.

Draco stared at the fiery new Gryffindor, and wondered how someone could look like her but act like she does? Harry was thinking the same as the sweet brunette left talking with Luna, who no one ever talks to. He was surprised by how much the new girls were alike yet different, and that Cassie seemed to want Jessie's approval in everything.

For the first time and not the last, Draco and Harry shared the same thought, _"Well whoever she is, I'm going to find out why she is so special. Surely it can't be that hard."_


	4. Classes, oh joy

Thanks **SnowCat** for your questions. 1) Cassie isn't weak, but you'll find out why she wants her sister to be proud of her. 2) And it's HarryXOC and DracoXOC, sorry but I can't say anymore, you have to read to find out. 3) The Hat didn't put them into the wrong house, Jessie and Cassie just thought that they believed that they should be in a different House.

**Tabby34x**, I also thank you and there are reasons for why they are. It is too early in the story to lash out every detail, but trust me- they're reasons why Harry and Draco look at Cassie and Jessie and also that the girls are not flawless in any way. But, again, thank you for telling me this- and please visit The-One-That-Cries since she is helping me in the making of Cassie.

Thanks for listening to my friend, **Neko-chan1131** and thanks for the compliments. Thanks for not judging and you're not the only one to think that. Also to you too, **Dr. DarkThornChild**, I don't want to leave anyone out.

And yes to everyone, hell will break loose. Sooner than you think.

-RMS

* * *

When Cassie made it to the dorms, she made sure to listen for the password. Not because so she won't get locked out, but to tell Jessie so that she could come over when she wants. "Gobbletock!" Since Hermione was a prefect, she was the one to show Cassie the password. The Fat Lady let them enter the Gryffindor Common Room, scowling at the much taller new student. _Great another brat that will make fun of me._ Though Cassie paid her no mind, which was a blissful moment, considering that all the 1st years had pointed and stared at The Fat Lady.

Cassie turned towards the door and told Hermione, "Lead the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Divination, a stupid subject." Cassie and Jessie both harmonize together.

Cassie had met Jessie in the hall outside after getting away from all the 1st years. Because of coming in late the two sisters didn't know where their classes were, so after breakfast they were lost as to where to go.

_(Enter Hermione hall left.)_

"Hey, do you two know where you're supposed to be?" Cassie and Jessie turned and saw Hermione coming their way, "Well, truth be told, no not really." "Yeah, so can you help us?"

Hermione looked them both over, "Well, I guess I can help you, because you're new." The true was, Hermione was slightly afraid of the new students, wondering what they could have done in their old school to end up having to move. Neverless, Hermione was not one to pry and so didn't gawk and ask about what happened, not intending to get brownie points with the two, but getting some anyway.

Cassie opened her mouth to respond, but Jessie beat her to it. "Thank you, very much." Hermione lead the way to Divination, realizing that they all have the same class- along with Draco, Harry, and Ron.

When they got to the Divination room, finally, Cassie just walked in, knowing that they were late; why not make an entrance? Every head turned to look at them, you know the look you get as though you've killed five people.

"Sorry Ms. Trelawney, I had to show Cassie and Jessie around since they were knew here and-"

"That is still no excuse for being late **and **interrupting the class, Ms. Granger."

Trelawney had spoke in her soft (weird) voice, yet with a strained undertone; as though she knew something she didn't like was going to happen.

"We're sorry, Ms. Trelawney but-"

"But, we couldn't help but lure her in our twisted games."

Everyone turned to stare at the statement that wormed its way out of Cassie's mouth. She didn't look at all fazed at what just happened, and neither did Jessie... although she _was_ shaking her head at the idiocy that is her sister.

"Well then, that must be taken in to account!" Trelawney exclaimed. All the students head swiveled towards their crazy-ass teacher, gawking at the understanding look on her face.

"Will you two please stay after class?" Cassie and Jessie glanced at each other, then nodded. "Wonderful! Now because you are late, Cassie you will have to work with Draco, while Jessie and Hermione have to pair up together."

Cassie strolled over to Draco's table, looking without a care in the world. Jessie knew that putting them together only lead to trouble, even though not knowing the boy (Seriously, who could name their kid Draco and not have people think it weird?), but there was nothing she could do.

Plus, even if you asked her she wouldn't say it, she was going to enjoy the way Draco will be... astounded by her younger sister.


	5. The Challenge

I wish to thank you people for reviewing and that I know the chapters are short, but there are going to be alot of chapters. Plus, sometimes I just can't write. I'm sure I'm not the only one that has this problem.

-RMS

* * *

"Today students, we shall be working with tea leaves." Most groaned internally, but some were too occupied to listen to Ms. Trelawney and I do believe that that person goes by the name of Draco Malfoy.

_Why is she so indifferent? How come she isn't trying to flirt with me? Where did her fire go? And more important... __**why do I care!?**_

This isn't so surprising, if you considered basically all of the female population at Hogwarts wanted the clever and handsome Slytherin, hell, most of the Gryffindor girls wanted to be with him! So when Cassie didn't seem fazed at all, Draco wondered if there was something wrong with the girl.

"Okay, you may begin!"

Not hearing what happened before the starting cue, the only thing Draco could do was to mimic Granger. Cassie seemed to have no problem with it, but was internally ranting about him staring at her like she was a puzzle he couldn't solve.

_My God! What the hell did I do to make him stare at me like that...? Well, now that I think about it that could be a number of things. But still, does he have to__** stare**__ at me like that!?_

Draco, who had been lost in his mind thinking about the crazy American, didn't realize that he was also staring at said crazy American.

As Draco finished mimicking Hermione, or Hermione was done, however you wish to look at it, he saw that Hermione clinked her cup her Jessie and they both drank. Not knowing that you don't have to do that, he raised his teacup to Cassie with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at the cup and brow, Cassie did a 'What the hell?' kind of shrug and clinked hers to his. They both drank the tea and looked at the bottom to see what was there.

Not knowing anything about tea leaves, no one did, even Hermione, they just sat and waited until everyone else got done, which didn't take very long.

"I see that everyone is done, this is good. Now, does anyone have a snake in their cup?" A few raised their hands and were told something or someone in their life is to be false. "A mountain, perhaps?" Again, some held up their hands, including Harry, Ron, Draco, Cassie, Jessie and Hermione. "Soon, you will have to make a journey. Whether it be a physical or mental journey, you will look at everything in a new way." That didn't sound so bad, but the way she said, like she felt sorry for those who had it, made them feel like something bad was going to happen. It wasn't so unlikely. Cassie was groaning when she heard journey, cause Cassie is just too lazy sometimes...

"Oh, time for class is over in a few minutes, go on ahead why don't you?" Everyone looked at the person sitting next to them in excitement. No teacher has ever, to their knowledge, let anybody out early.

People were standing and talking, gathering their stuff and heading towards the door. Draco caught Cassie before she could get to her sister, "Cassie, would you care for a date with me?" Yes, Draco decided that he had to ask her out right then. Cassie gave him the once over, and said, "No." After saying so and confusing the blonde, Cassie walked toward Jessie and Hermione.

Harry and Ron were trying to get Hermione to go with them, but Hermione stopped the conversation with, "Well I can't just hang around you two all the time! I need some friends that are girls, and who are not related to you Ronald!"

Draco stared dumbfounded at the spot Cassie was, finally realizing that Cassie was probably the only girl to turn down a date by him.

As he saw her turn the corner, he finally realized what Cassie was. A challenge. And Draco loved it when a challenge was given to him.

_So, a challenge huh? By the weekend, she'll be mine._

When Draco left the room, Ms. Trelawney sat back in her chair to think. _That boy is going to need all the help he can get. I just hope he knows where to get it, even if he doesn't like the source._

A thought then occurred to the frazzled teacher, "Oh, dear! I completely forgot about talking with them! Well, perhaps tomorrow then..."

As the girls walked down the halls, Cassie couldn't help but feel a chill over her skin. She wondered what it could mean. She was scared because the last she got this chill, was when the accident happened. Cassie couldn't afford something of that size again, and was frightened by it. Jessie looked as though everything was fine, but she had a few years of practicing just being fine, so Cassie could not be for sure. So, she didn't say anything, and kept walking towards their next class, hoping against hope that what she felt just came from one of the windows.

While all that was happening, Ron was still confused as to why Hermione wanted to be with the new girls, who could be just as bad as Malfoy, instead of him and Harry.

"Get over it Ron. Wouldn't you be sick of staying around girls for the past 6 to 7 years?" Harry should have known this wasn't the way, considering that Ron isn't around girls that often, and so wants to be.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Me. But I'm sure that I'm not the only one."

"Oi! You calling me a girl?"

"Of course not Ron, what I'm trying to say is that maybe we just need to give Hermione her space."

"Bloody hell..."

"What?"

"When did you become knowing in everything that is Hermione?"

"What!? Just because I want to give her space, because she probably needs it, makes me 'knowing in everything that is Hermione'?"

This kept up until they were in their next classroom, Potions. And wouldn't you know! Said Muggleborn and the sisters were there as well! Not to mention a brooding Draco, who didn't know that Cassie was in this class beforehand.

"10 points from Gryffindor." The voice chilled over any talking throughout the class. They had hoped to get away with it, seeing as their Professor wasn't in the class, but to no avail, Snape still caught them.

Ron was about to yell out, but Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth to silence the protests. Oh, man, wouldn't I kill to be out of that class.


	6. The Hissy Fit

I've heard from The-One-That-Cries that a lot of you peoples have been annoying her with PM'S asking me to update. Well she says that if you guys want me to update, tell ME! That is all I have to say on that matter. Also, if you people don't tell me you want to see more chapters, I'm going to put this one behind my other story.

-RMS

* * *

"Today class, since because of an incident," Snape turned and looked at Neville (poor, poor Neville), "we have to collect the ingredients we need for our next potion. Because of such, we will be taking a trip down to the Care Takers hut. All you will need are your wands, take nothing else." The hated professor then walked out the door, his cloak swishing behind him.

Some looked towards Neville in gratitude, others in annoyance. The Whitlock sisters looked towards him with confusion, as they were not present during the small explosion. Some still say that Seamus did it, evidence since first year when he tried turning water into rum. It blew up in his face, quite literally too. (But he did have it coming to him. He should have seen it coming.)

Everyone, in different versions of hurrying, put away their books and cauldrons and set out behind Snape as he lead everyone out of the dungeons and on to the lighted path to Hagrid's hut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Cassie, bored out of her mind because of the lecture the Professor was giving, thought it was a brilliant idea to start poking a nearby pumpkin with her wand. Jessie, after a few moments, saw what her sister was doing and told her in a hushed whisper to stop poking at the pumpkin. "It's just a pumpkin, and besides, if they want me to pay attention then they should stop making their lectures boring." Cassie spoke with such conviction that Jessie decided that Cassie had, not much but some of a point.

When Hagrid went to check up on his garden, he saw what the sisters were doing and called for Jessie to stop. At the same time Snape paused in his lecture on to not touch anything but what they came out there to get, he saw Cassie- Jessie obscured by Cassie taller frame- and yelled at her to stop.

"Cassandra Key Whitlock!"

"Jessica Skylar Whitlock!"

Hearing the girl's full names brought back some rather unpleasant memories, and therefore brought forth a horrible response. Jessie aimed her fury at Hagrid, while Cassie got to scream at Snape.

Before the explosion there was dead silence, the girls rigid like statues and the rest of the class quite, not knowing the ugliness about to spring out of the girl's being.

In unison, they quietly asked, "What did you call me?" They weren't really asking, more of a dare to see if they would take the bait they lade out for them ever so neatly.

And take the bait they did.

"Cassandra Key Whitlock, if you would please pay attention to the class." Hagrid was closer to Jessie so the rest of the class wouldn't here the gentle giants soft voice, "Jessica Skylar Whitlock, what do ye think ye doing? Please pay attention." Hagrid didn't mean to offend the older Whitlock sister, but he did anyway.

Simultaneously the girls started screeching at each professor, their words garbled into one big mess. Snape stood there astounded that a student would have that reaction by saying their name, their name! Hagrid almost looked closed to tears, thinking that he was the cause of Jessie's anger and had lost yet another friend. The students could now tell that Cassie and Jessie were sisters, other than having the same last name, the girls shared a fire in their green eyes that could make Voldemort himself tremble.

When they were done ranting at the teachers, Snape announced with a waver, "100 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, you two." He pointed at them, as though they wouldn't know who he was talking about. "You will come with me. Your punishment should be decided by the Headmaster, for if either of you were in Slytherin, you would be already out of the castle!"

Cassie was still catching her breath, but Jessie was walking towards Hagrid. Hagrid cringed when the much smaller girl wrapped her arms around him, thinking verbal abuse wasn't enough. Instead what he heard was much different than the screeching, it was soft and vulnerable like a small duckling crying out for it's mother.

"I'm sorry Hagrid."

The big Grounds Keeper than felt some drops of water on his chest, and knew the young woman in front of him was crying. And he found out, quite quickly, that those tears weren't because she was in trouble. But because she had hurt his feelings, she knew that, and she cried for him.

Jessie knew she was still going to get punished, but the most she could do was apologize. She then let go and turned to Cassie, who's head was hung low in shame. Cassie wasn't ashamed to have spoke to Snape like that, but because they had done the same to Hagrid, who didn't deserve it.

The girls left with Snape, Hagrid saying that he should come as well, and the rest of the class dismissed.

Everyone wondered, from the class and those whom they told, why the sisters acted in such a way. What their punishment was, would they leave as fast as they came? No one quite knew the answer, or even had a slight idea of what any of them could be. All they knew for sure, was to never, never, ever call the Whitlock girls by their first names.


	7. Dumbledore

The last of the 5. I will update my stories again when I get back. Enjoy.

-RMS

* * *

Dumbledore POV

As I was in my office, tending to Fawks, I was disturbed by the sound of the stairs coming up. I let whomever it was come up before I raised my head.

And saw that there was a very interesting sight in my doorway.

The elder of the Whitlock sisters had puffy eyes, as if she had been crying. The younger sibling looked very mad, what was that American term.… 'Pissed off'? Yes, I do believe she was pissed off.

I then focused in on the two teachers behind the girls, Hagrid and Severus. Hagrid's vest was wet, so I can only conclude that when Jessie was crying, Hagrid was comforting her.

I wonder to why she was crying in the first place...

Next to the bewildered Hagrid was Severus with a… unusual facial expression. It seemed as though he was very confused as to what occurred earlier, as I'm sure it was something of a spectacle.

"So, why don't I start with what the Professors saw first and work our way from there, shall we?"

I was sure that Cassie would start a fight by the way she was throwing looks toward Severus, and sure enough she opened her mouth with an indigent look on her face.

I held up my hand to quite the child before she started screaming, as her face was getting red enough to rival Fawks's feathers.

"Please child, I will listen to your side, as I'm sure this is a crucial matter. But if you are going to yell at me, I will simply have you expelled, as I will not tolerate any disrespect, towards me or towards any students or faculty. Do you understand me, Ms. Whitlock?"

Cassie nodded her head a yes.

"Well then Headmaster, I guess both these girls are expelled."

I looked towards Severus, knowing what he meant, not getting what the girls did.

"Listen Headmaster, if you saw what happened, I'm sure you would understand that these girls-"

"There is no use Hagrid, because these two miscreants deserve the most severe of punishments for what they pulled today."

"Yes, I do understand this Professor, but I believe that these two girls at least deserve the chance to explain themselves."

Severus was taken aback by the amount of force that Hagrid put into his words. The sisters glanced at each other with slight smiles and together looked towards Hagrid. Anyone could tell that the Whitlock girls were grateful for Hagrid, were friends with the Care Taker.

There was a stare off, you could say, between the professors, when Jessie spoke up. She sounded much better than her red eyes would lead you to believe.

"I think we should let Professor Snape tell what happened first, after all, he was our teacher during what happened."

Cassie silently nodded her agreement. I think she learned that resisting would only get her into more trouble than needed.

I walked over to my chair and listened to what Severus's story. I said nothing as I turned to Hagrid and he started to tell his side.

I learned that both had the same thing in common. The both spoke the girls' full names and got the same reaction… well, Cassie had much more foul language, but in basics it was the same.

I knew Severus thought this was a good reason for the two to be expelled, and it is… until you get to the core, to why the reacted so violently to their full names. Those poor girls had to go through their lives in America with their scars and knowledge of their father, so I guess that was their coping mechanism.

I sighed. I knew the girls didn't want anyone to know their secret, me being the Headmaster the only reason why I have the information, but I can't just let them off the hook so easily.

"I get your reasoning, and I already know the girls reasoning for this, so instead of expulsion," I turned to the girls as to let them know I can only do so much, "both of you will have detention. Cassie you will have it with Professor Severus, as you yelled at him. Jessie, you will serve your detention with Hagrid."

I then addressed the shell shocked teachers, "You will pick what they will be doing during their time. Now if you will all excuse me, Fawks will burn soon, so your detention time will be decided upon by your Professor. Now, I'm sure that all of you have classes to return to, better to get going now."

Severus was first out the door, followed by Hagrid who left after giving both sisters a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Jessie held out her hand and Cassie folded hers inside Jessie's. A smile of encouragement was passed from both of them and then they were out the door.

I got up to tend back to Fawks. "Oh, Fawks, I hope those girls don't kill them."


End file.
